Orthopedic braces have been used to promote proper healing of a joint following an injury to, or surgery on, the joint. Braces are also useful as a method to stabilize joints with arthritis, thereby alleviating pain. However, the existing braces are uncomfortable, do not include a proper number of degrees of freedom, and have limited sizes, shapes and orientations.